ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The 5 Network
TV5}} |network_type = Broadcast commercial television network |available = National |Picture format = 480i SDTV |founded = |founder = Chino Roces |tvstations = List of The 5 Network stations |language = Filipino (main) English (secondary) |headquarters = San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines (1992–2013) TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan Sts., Mandaluyong City, Metro Manila, Philippines (2013–present) |key_people = Manuel V. Pangilinan, (Chairman) Chot Reyes, (President and CEO) Luchi Cruz-Valdes (Head, News5) Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (Head, ESPN 5) |owner = MediaQuest Holdings Inc. (Subsidiary of the PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund) |parent = TV5 Network Inc. |launch_date = |affiliation = |past_names = Associated Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) Associated Broadcasting Company (ABC 5) TV5 |servicename1 = Sister channels |service1 = AksyonTV |servicename2 = International channels |service2 = Kapatid TV5 AksyonTV International |website = tv5.com.ph }} TV5, known on-air as The 5 Network or simply 5''', (formerly known as '''ABC 5) is a Filipino commercial broadcast television network based in Mandaluyong City. It is the flagship property of TV5 Network, which is owned by MediaQuest Holdings, the multimedia arm of Philippine-based telecommunications company PLDT headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. The 5 Network is also formally referred to as "The Kapatid Network", a Filipino term for "sibling", which was introduced in 2010. Named after its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV, which are carried in VHF Channel 5 (analog broadcast) and UHF Channel 51 (digital test broadcast), TV5 is broadcasting to 7 other owned-and-operated stations, and 19 affiliated television stations nationwide. Its programming is also available outside the Philippines through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. History The early years (1960–1972) Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on March 01, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation with its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 23, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result with rivals ABS-CBN, RBS, and MBC's radio and television broadcasts also shut down by martial law that day. After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful representation with President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. ABC's rival ABS-CBN reopened that year but ABC was not yet reopened until it made a test broadcast in 1991 and finally reopened in 1992. Chino Roces died in 1988, but his son Edgardo Roces would reopen the network after. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC’s articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). The return and growth (1992–2003) ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially and finally returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992 with the different callsign of the flagship station, DWET-TV and the corporate name, Associated Broadcasting Company, which the Company uses C as the corporate initial by instead of keeping Corporation, the name of original ABC, along its original calls, DZTM-TV during the pre-martial law years as a result of the new management took over upon the revival of the network. ABC acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. In 2001, ABC began to produce local versions of The Price Is Right (hosted by Dawn Zulueta and later acquired by ABS-CBN); Wheel of Fortune (hosted by Rustom Padilla, later acquired by ABS-CBN); and Family Feud (hosted by Ogie Alcasid, later acquired by GMA Network and then by ABS-CBN). This was during the height of the game show frenzy within Philippine networks brought on by the success of IBC's Philippine editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher de Leon, which is now home of TV5 at present time hosted by Vic Sotto) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano). The Cojuangco era (2003–2008) In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. former Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. Cojuangco was the chairman and CEO of ABC at the time. The new management introduced many changes including a stronger news and public affairs division, modernization of its broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of Philippine Basketball Association games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, "Iba Tayo!" ("We're Different!"), which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors at the time. In 2005, ABC won the "Outstanding TV Station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. Until the end of 2006, ABC was a member of the Family Rosary Crusade. Its religious pre-identification campaign "Please Pray the Rosary" was played before every program on the network until the "Iba Tayo!" re-imaging campaign. In early 2007, ABC implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. The cuts, held prior to the 2007 general elections, left ABC almost incapable of coverage. In November 2007, ABC debuted an array of new sports programming, including NBA basketball, pro boxing, and WWE events, as part of a new five-year deal with Solar Entertainment. However, due to their high costs and poor ratings, these programs were later dropped throughout 2008, and its NBA review show "House of Hoops" was cut back as well and eventually cancelled by April 2008. However, much of these programs, along with the PBA (as ABC elected not to renew its contract through the ended after the 2008 Fiesta Conference), would be picked up by RPN, who had begun a much wider partnership with Solar earlier in 2007. Rebrand as TV5 (2008–2018) ABC-MPB Primedia Partnership (2008-2010) In March 2008, ABC chairman, president and CEO Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. announced that ABC had reached a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the network more competitive. Cojuangco said MPB Primedia Inc., in principle, would produce and source most of the entertainment programs while ABC would continue to be responsible for news programming and operation of the stations. Christopher Sy was named CEO of MPB Primedia, Inc.; he served in that capacity until his resignation in January 2009 due to reported differences in management style. ABC signed off on August 8, 2008, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the network officially re-launched under its new name of TV5. , and unveiled its newly upgraded 60-kilowatt state-of-the-art stereo TV transmitter. The company operating TV5 is still, however, the ABC Development Corporation and Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. will remain its CEO. Shall We Dance, some shows in Nick on TV5, Kerygma TV, Light Talk, and Sunday TV Mass were the only ABC programs that were carried over to the line-up of TV5. In December 2008, a lawsuit was filed by GMA Network, Inc. against ABC, MPB, and MPB Primedia, alleging that TV5's lease of airtime to Media Prima was intended to circumvent regulations restricting foreign ownership of broadcasting companies. In response, ABC's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company that was self-registered and Filipino-run. Despite the lawsuit, the network's ratings were revitalized by the new management, as its audience share increased from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009.AGB-NMR Arianna Acquisition by PLDT, the Kapatid Network years (2010–2018) On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by Chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based on TV5's newscast Aksyon. By December 23, 2013, the network began broadcasting from its new headquarters, the 6,000-square meter TV5 Media Center located in Reliance, Mandaluyong. In 2014, ABC Development Corporation acquired Filipino broadcast rights to the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. Despite financial struggles within the management, TV5 continues to be on top as one of the top three television networks in the country with male and younger viewers dominated the audience reach due to the network's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball Association via Sports5 and the strengthened TV5 Kids block, which included the Marvel Studios animation programs last October 2014. The network celebrated its fifth anniversary under the management of Manny V. Pangilinan coinciding with its trade launch of 2015 shows held at the Sofitel Philippine Plaza last November 26, 2014. The network opened the year 2015 with the grand New Year's Eve countdown dubbed as Happy sa 2015 at the Quezon City Memorial Circle. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name from ABC Development Corporation to TV5 Network Inc.. In September 2015, Wilma Galvante left her position as TV5's Chief Entertainment Content Officer. She was replaced by Viva Entertainment's head and Sari-Sari Channel's co-CEO, Vicente "Vic" Del Rosario as the network's new Chief Entertainment Strategist. He implemented changes on TV5's entertainment programming thereafter. After this major shakeup, TV5 introduced its new shows for the fourth quarter of 2015 and first quarter of 2016 during the network's Follow Me 5 trade launch. Included in the lineup of new shows were Ang Panday, the return of Diether Ocampo and Claudine Barretto's tandem and Viva-produced programs with the likes of MTV Pinoy's Top 20 Pilipinas. New shows started to air between November 2015 and February 2016. Since January 2016, TV5 and Cignal via Hyper will be the official Free TV and Pay TV partner, respectively, of the Ultimate Fighting Championship in the Philippines. By July 2016, TV5 began airing selected programs from MTV and MTV International like Catfish, Ridiculousness and Ex on the Beach after inking a deal with Viacom International Media Networks that month to create the new MTV on TV5 block. On September 8, 2016, TV5 cancelled its locally produced programs Aksyon Bisaya (Cebu) and Aksyon Dabaw (Davao) due to cost-cutting measures. With this move, the personnel remained employed as they will continue file reports for Aksyon newscasts. On September 30, 2016, TV5 President and CEO Emmanuel "Noel" C. Lorenzana stepped down from his position. He was replaced by basketball coach and Sports5/D5 Studio head, Vicente "Chot" Reyes the following day. Following his appointment, the network announced it would be retrenching around 200 employees as part of TV5's digitalization. In April 2017, TV5 acquired the rights to air the WWE after Fox Philippines decision to not renew its contract with the WWE due to unknown reasons. On October 12, 2017, TV5's division, Sports5, announced its partnership with ESPN, licensing its PBA, UFC, PSL and NFL rights and giving TV5 access to ESPN programs and content. The partnership will form ESPN5 brand, that will air on TV5 and AksyonTV.TV5 and ESPN collaborate to launch ESPN 5 Retrieved October 12, 2017 The said deal comes in response to the network's formal shift from a general entertainment station to a sports and news channel. Rebrand as 5 (2018-present) On February 17, 2018, in line with the recent changes within the network and in celebration of its 10th anniversary, TV5 was relaunched as The 5 Network with a new logo and station ID entitled Get It on 5, whereas the TV on the top right quadrant of the logo has been dropped, making it more flexible for the other divisions to use it as part of their own identity. Along with the rebranding, TV5's programming grid has also divided into three blocks: ESPN 5 (Sports), News 5, and On 5 (Entertainment, Blocktimers and Home TV Shopping). Along with the rebrand, the Kapatid moniker was also deemphasized and is now only used by News5 and ESPN5 for some of its programs. Branding of TV5 Network identity On June 19, 1960, broadcast journalist Joaquin "Chino" Roces launches its television station in the Philippines, known as the Associated Broadcasting Corporation. Since then, the network evolved and used different brandings until it became widely known from what it is today. :* Associated Broadcasting Corporation (1960–1972)—founded by known broadcast veteran Joaquin "Chino" Roces until it was forced to shut down in 1972 following the declaration of the Martial Law by President Marcos. :* Associated Broadcasting Company (1992–2008)—fully restored after being granted a new franchise led by its new stockholders Edward Tan and Chino Roces' son Edgardo Roces. Suddenly acquired by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco in 2003. :* TV5 (2008–2018)—renamed as TV5 after ABC entered a partnership with MPB Primedia, Inc. backed by the Malaysian media group Media Prima Berhad. In 2010, Media Prima divested its share with MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. of business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Upon relaunch as The 5 Network, the TV5 branding became obsolete, only to be used during station signon and signoff messages, social media accounts, and selected program teasers. :* The 5 Network / 5 (2018–present)-TV5 was relaunched as The 5 Network on February 17, 2018. The station launched its numerical 5 logo, making it more flexible for the other divisions to use it as part of their own identity, as its programming grid is divided into news, sports, and entertainment Logos TV5 used several logos since it was established in 1960. In 1960, the network used a 5 Logo derived from its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWET-TV carried in VHF channel 5 until it was shut down in 1972. When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more-known ABC 5 logo with an iconic cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green—colors making up a pixel shown on the television technology of 1992. The number 5 was removed to the logo in 1995 but retaining its ABC and the cyclone icon. In 2001, the logo added its slogan Come home to ABC, the same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan Iba Tayo. The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. The logo changed after its re-launch in 2008 having the new name of the network TV5 inside a shaking television. In 2010, the network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. The logo adopted a 3D version in 2015 and applying it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear. On 2018, TV5 adopted its numerical 5 logo, which was first appeared on ESPN 5 logo, which was launched on October 2017, dropping the "TV" word on the northeastern quadrant as part of their Get It on 5 campaign. The numerical five logo was also simultaneously adopted for TV5 sister divisions News5, Radyo 5, and D5 Studio. Programming TV5's program lineup includes news and current affairs programs, dubbed cartoons, movies, and infomercials, variety shows, gag shows, reality shows, sports, teleseryes and Japanese anime shows. On its second month since its re-launch last August 9, 2008, TV5 has been reportedly on Top 3 based on the AGB Nielsen survey. It also gained its rating on their Nick on TV5 morning cartoon block, and its popularity because of their former AniMEGA primetime anime block. In 2013, the network's ratings improved as they launched the Weekend Do It Better and Everyday All The Way programming blocks under the helm of the former Chief Entertainment Content Officer, Wilma Galvante (2012–2015), however some of the programs under the block were discontinued, particularly due to low ratings. In 2014, the network launched another set of new programs under the "Happy Ka Dito!" campaign of the network. In 2015, TV5 launched more than a dozen programs that are more focused to light entertainment and sports programming under its "Happy sa 2015" campaign. Also the said year, viewers sought the return of AniMEGA. Months later, TV5's entertainment programming were produced by different content providers, including Unitel Productions (TV5's sister company), The IdeaFirst Company (formed by former TV5 Entertainment Head Perci Intalan) and Content Cows Company Inc. (formed by Galvante). By October 14, 2015, TV5 Network named Sari-Sari Network as the main production outfit of TV5. They also appointed SSN Co-CEO and Viva executive, Vicente "Vic" Del Rosario as the new Chief Entertainment Strategist of the network. He will handle all of the entertainment programs broadcast by the network. It happened a month after TV5, Cignal and Viva inked a deal to create Sari-Sari Network (SSN). New shows for 2016 were also launched by TV5 together with Viva Entertainment last November 25, 2015. However, all programs produced by Viva were phased out between July and August 2016 due to management disagreements following an attempted partnership of shows. Just recently, Brillante Mendoza signed a contract with TV5 last December 2016 to make made-for-TV movies to be aired on the network under the Brillante Mendoza Presents umbrella. Unfortunately, the actual date of mini-series Brillante Mendoza Presents: Amo, that supposed to premiere on TV5, was cancelled due to unknown reasons. Since 2017, NFL games began to broadcast on TV5, replacing the TV5 Kids presents Cartoon Network block (whereas Cartoon Network shows were moved to GMA Network since Ben 10 on March 29, 2018) The network also started airing selected shows from the Sari-Sari Channel under the Sari-Sari sa Weekends on TV5 banner. Kapatid TV5 TV5 programs are seen internationally via Kapatid TV5, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, Canada, and the United States. References External links *Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Television by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:1960 establishments in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 1972 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Companies based in Mandaluyong